Letters to To Iowa
by Lyric the Kunoichi cat
Summary: Yes, The sweet little Iowa has been forced by her crazy father to write to people! Help her become more social and write a quick hello!   OC's are fine
1. Iowa

Dear Earth,

Hi, Its me, Iowa The Hawkeye state…

Dad said that i had been getting kind of recluse, so he forced me into writing letters. So here i am! If anyone wants to write me letters, i will defiantly try to reply! Please be nice, and don't steal my corn!

Iowa

**AH:Hey, Lyric here! I was tempted to do this as new jersey, 'cause i was born there and all, but I think sweet 'lil Iowa is just as good! OC's are fine, But be nice to Little Iowa, and she's so innocent! So keep the smut to yourself. Pairings are ok, but keep them to a minimum.**

** This has been a Lyric the kunoichi cat Authors note.**


	2. Haiti1

Hi Iowa,

My name is Haiti. You probably haven't met me but that's okay. I don't have a lot to do lately, so I'm writing to people. Maybe I can make new friends, too. How is life with America? He seems kind of...loud. Maybe it's just because I'm so quiet. What kinds of things do you like to do? I can't wait to hear back from you!

Yours truly,

Haiti

* * *

><p>Dear Haiti,<p>

Hi, Its nice to meet you! I heard about you from my father, when the earthquake hit you a year back. I would love to be your friend, But my dad is a little crazy… Yes, he's very loud, and obnoxious, But he's not a bad person. I mostly farm corn.. I like watching football to! What is Haiti like? I don't know much about it, and i like learning new cultures.

With a bundle of corn,

Iowa


	3. California1

Dear Iowa,

It is me, your sister, California! I just wanted to know how you were lately, since I haven't talked to you in a really long time. How was Halloween and Thankgiving? It was hectic in my house, but still incredibly fun! Also, have you seen Hawaii lately, or Texas? They played a prank on me and I am still looking for my sweet revenge! X3 Kidding.

California

(Letters like these? I hope I did what you wanted us to do. Can't wait to read your responses! X3 Update soon!)

* * *

><p>Dear Sis,<p>

Hi! I've been good, Looking for new friends. Halloween was... Well, New jersey got drunk and wound up at my house, New york trailing After him... I spent Thanks Giving with Uncle Canada, It was fun! We ate Ice-cream and played with his pet bear. Texas I haven't seen, but I Visited Hawaii when she was Remembering Pearl harbor... Well, Texas probably deserves what ever's coming, but don't be to mean to Hawaii!

Iowa

(Yes, This is exactly right! :D)


	4. Mississippi1

Dear Iowa,

Hey, it's your sister Mississippi! Dad told me you were writing letters in order to become more "socially active" So I just thought I'd write you and maybe give you a few pointers. After all, I am the "Hospitality State!"

-love your big Sister, Mississippi

PS. There is a big line between friendly people and creepy strangers, so for your own good, stay away from countries like Russia, and France, and any one else who may cause you bodily harm...

* * *

><p>Dear Big sister,<p>

Hey! Its so good to get back in touch with my siblings! Dad is so forceful sometimes... But I think he made a good Decision, I have gotten to get to say hi to California! Aww, Your state name is so cool! Mines "Hawkeye State..."

Your lil Sis,

Iowa

P.S Dad Warned me about France! He sounds scary... But Mr. Russia seems so nice! He gave me a sunflower~


	5. California2

**Dear Iowa,**

**Aw, I'm sorry about New Jersey and New York, but I hope you still enjoyed the holiday! If any of our brothers or sisters give you trouble, just know you can always call on me to help you out. And, that is so cool! I haven't seen Uncle Canada since that Christmas party a few years back. Remember, the fluorescent green cake that Father made? I still shudder at the memory of it. X) And don't worry, it's mainly Texas who I'm looking for.**

**With the best of regards,**

**California**

* * *

><p>Dear Sister,<p>

Its ok~ I don't get picked on much, 'Because your a peace maker!' Is what Dad said. Mmm, I like uncle Canada, he gives me ice-cream and maple syrup! Not crazy green and pick cakes...

Anyway, what do you wan't for christmas? I need to go christmas shopping soon!

With love and Corn,

Iowa


	6. Mississippi2

Iowa,

It's nice to get back in touch with you too!

Speaking of getting back in touch, Dad wants all 50 of us to come to his house for Christmas. Make sure to spread the word, and bring some kind of weapon in case any fights break out...

I'm glad you like my state name. (I'm also known as the Magnolia state) I like your name too!

Your Big sister,

Mississippi

P.S. I'm glad Dad warned you about France. Russia is okay, just make sure you stay on his good side. Remember to POLITELY decline all offers to become one with him and if he starts to act creepy, run.

Dear sister,

A-a-all of us... But, doesn't he remember last year? When We all spent Christmas together... I think I hit Nevada with a shovel... And don't worry, I always carry farming equipment, Like Pitchforks or Scythes, Thanks to Virginia's Protectiveness.

I Adore your state name~ Its so pretty, and o live magnolia's to, we have a Tree that blossoms with them every year.

With love and Corn,

Iowa

P.S Oh, don't worry! I'm sure Mrs. Belarus will help me if it comes down to that~ She's very nice, and she gave me a knife with a letter that says 'Russia Is mine!' So I told her that I respect her relationship, And-Oh, sorry, i'm rambling...


	7. Mississippi3

Iowa,

Yea, all of us. He thinks that we should spend every moment possible together as "one big happy family" He thinks it will help avoid another civil war. All though, last year we almost started one...

Magnolias are beutiful, but I can't stand the smell. It's too strong!

your sister,

Mississippi

P.S. Uuum Iowa? That knife seems more like a threat than a gift...

* * *

><p>Dear Sister,<p>

Well, another civil war would be bad, But still... Will he be getting another cake? Like last christmas? I know New york liked it, but I don't like the color pink to much...

My favorite flower is a daffodil, but it use to be the Wild rose, so thats my state flower.

With love and corn,

Iowa

P.S Really? No! Were good friends, But when I told N. Carolina about it she said I couldn't 'Read the atmosphere,' Whats that mean? Is it a figure of speech, or a book?


End file.
